


Zlatá rybka jménem Greg

by AdaCordella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade - Freeform, Other, Secret Slash-Santa 2019
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaCordella/pseuds/AdaCordella
Summary: Sherlock už nějakou dobu propaguje myšlenku, že jeho bratr Mycroft a inspektor Lestrade jsou ideální pár, jen kdyby Mycroft nebyl tak línej projevit iniciativu a Greg zbytečně nehledal svou novou potencionální manželku. Každé srdce se zlomí - city nejsou výhoda. Někdo by s tím měl KONEČNĚ něco udělat.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 28
Kudos: 18





	Zlatá rybka jménem Greg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/gifts).



> Povídka byla sepsána v rámci vánoční slashové výměny pro rok 2019, zadaný námět byla mystráda, která by v sobě zahrnovala family fluff a hurt/comfort. Štědrý večer a pořádný stromeček se mi už do příběhu nevešly, ale buďte si jistí, že na ně dojde, protože k Mycroftově neskonalému štěstí, Greg určitě miluje Vánoce.  
> Název je odvozen od fan-videa "A fish called Greg", které si určitě musíte pustit, pokud jste ho ještě neviděli. Tak trochu jsem si vypůjčila i námět "dohazovače Sherlocka", vždyť vzpomeňte na kravatu s deštníčky, kterou měl Greg na svatbě Johna s Mary a Sherlockovo podvědomí si ji vybralo jako vhodný doplněk i pro Mycrofta. Že by náhoda? Záměrně jsem se soustředila na uštěpačné (a další) poznámky napříč celou sérií, a je to tam! Narážky, které fakt vyznívají, jako by ty dva Sherlock celou dobu šipoval.  
> Co byste měli vědět, než začnete číst? Děj přímo navazuje na události koncem čtvrté série. Ráda si pohrávám s myšlenkou, jak doslovně vzal Lestrade prosbu, aby se o Mycrofta "někdo postaral". V tomto případě neměl zdaleka takovou možnost uplatnit svoje džentlmenství, ale co nezvládne Scotland Yard, zařídí Sherlock.  
> Počítejte s trochou policejní hrubosti, obzvlášť ve slovníku.  
> Budu moc ráda, jestli vás tahle kratičká věc pobaví, stejně jako mě její tvorba.  
> Zpětná vazba určitě potěší a zahřeje u srdíčka. Děkuji.

"Takže, Gregu, co tvůj milostný život?" položil Sherlock Holmes jednoho sychravého poledne, dva dny před Božím hodem, vážně mířenou otázku, o které detektiv inspektor Lestrade doufal, že ji nikdy neuslyší. Alespoň né v bytě 221B. Navíc z úst člověka, jemuž často ani nedocházelo, jak některé hovadiny, co se mu řinou z úst, ubližují druhým. A ještě ke všemu byl osloven jménem. To se stalo naposledy, když...  
"Jo, dobrý, jde to dobře," vypravil ze sebe napřekot. Co doopravdy nechtěl, bylo shodit brnění a nabídnout k průstřelu některá ze svých bolavých míst. Potlačit kuřácké potáhnutí nosem ovšem nedokázal, což nemělo zhola nic společného s faktem, že tak trochu lhal. Rozhodl se raději převzít kontrolu nad situací. "Myslel jsem, žes mě zavolal kvůli tomu případu. Sherlocku, mám jen hodinu na oběd-"  
"Nuda! Případ jsem vyřešil už předevčírem. Tohle je přednější."  
"Předevčírem? A že bys byl tak laskav a zavolal mi? Našli jsme čtyři mrtvoly, Sherlocku! A budou Vánoce. Probohasvatýho!"  
Rozhostilo se podezřelé ticho, jehož podivnost ještě zdůrazňoval pohled, kterým byl zkoumavě rozpitván a vyhodnocen. Dlouhé ruce detektivního konzultanta spočívaly klidně uložené na opěrkách oblíbeného křesla. Z připraveného čaje stoupala pára. Šálky byly tři, ale John chyběl. Nejspíš se věnoval dceři.  
"Cos myslel tím... přednější?"  
Sherlock se téměř neznatelně pousmál. "Považuješ mě za přítele?"  
_Co je tohle kurva za legraci?_  
Greg si odfrkl. "Považuju tě za pěkně otravnýho magora, ale kromě toho - jo, bůhchraň, i za přítele." Samozřejmě, že považoval Sherlocka Holmese za přítele. A dobrého člověka. Po všech těch vraždách, které spolu vyřešili, svatbě Johna s Mary a křtinách jejich dcery (na tu příšernou tragédii nechtěl ani pomyslet) se Greg cítil spíš jako člen rodiny. Uvědomil si to teprve teď, s rukama humpolácky vraženýma v kapsách. Rozhodl se tedy zaujmout o něco zdvořilejší postoj, což v tomhle případě znamenalo typicky policejní pohov s rukama spojenýma před sebou.  
"Proč se ptáš?"  
"Napadlo mě, jestli bys to raději nechtěl zkusit z druhé strany," nadnesl Sherlock a krátce, skoro nejistě, uhnul očima ke stolu, jako by v duchu něco přepočítával. "Lovit ve svém rybníčku, takříkajíc."  
Za jiných okolností by se podobně nejapné metafoře možná i zasmál. Hlavně kvůli bezelstnému tónu, který Sherlock použil. Ta jeho komická vážnost... Právě udělal erotický návrh a vůbec ho nenapadlo-  
"Počkej. To myslíš vážně?"  
Šedé oči ho zafixovaly na místě a odmítly se hnout. _Bože pomoz_. Tohle byl návrh! Místo dalšího škodolibého odfrknutí zahákl palce za poutka džínsů a nervózně se přehoupnul na špičkách. "Promiň, brouku, ale... neklapalo by nám to."  
Sherlock vydal ostré zasyknutí, které nápadně připomínalo slovo "tupec" a rozladěně vstal. Hloubavý pohyb, kterým zamířil vpřed, zatlačil Grega k oknu a odřízl mu nejbližší únikovou cestu. Byla hned tam, za stále otevřenými dveřmi - udržovaná chodba se schodištěm, na níž mu právě zakrylo výhled Sherlockovo rameno. Detektiv zastavil asi dvacet centimetrů před ním.  
"Myslel jsem Mycrofta."  
"COŽE?!" ujelo Gregovi příliš nahlas. "Ty ses dočista pomátl!"  
"Z jakého důvodu tak usuzuješ?"  
" _VÁŽNĚ_?!"  
"Oba víme, že s tímhle druhem náklonnosti nemáš problém. Děkuji mimochodem za přesvědčivý důkaz právě teď." Greg jenom zíral. "Už delší dobu rozvíjím takovou soukromou teorii a myslím-"  
"Nemysli! Bože!" Greg zvedl ruce a musel s nimi pořádně zatřást, aby neutrhl tomu mysliteli hlavu. "Jsou věci, který nemůžeš vydedukovat. Jasný? Třeba lásku." Při tom pomyšlení se Sherlock zamračil. "Jo, _přesně tak_. Vymaž si z kebule všechny ty příručky, co sis načetl o sexuálních deviacích, lásku nemůžeš předpovědět nebo změřit, prostě k ní jednoho krásnýho dne dojdeš. No, ty možná ne. Ale není to jen o předvídatelných reakcích v mozku, je to takovej malej zázrak." Romantik tady vysvětluje logikovi, co znamená milovat. _Ach jo_. Najednou si připadal nevysvětlitelně utahanej. "Prostě- Nemůžeš vzít dva lidi a čekat, že se zamilujou jenom proto, aby naplnili nějakou podělanou tabulku v tvý podělaný hlavě. Chápeš? Napřed bych s ním musel sakra alespoň mluvit, abych o tom začal uvažovat! A jestli nám to má klapnout, jestli nemáme za pár zkurvených let spokojenýho manželství zjistit, že už se nemilujem dost, tak toho musíme mít společnýho víc než jen zatracenýho Sherlocka Holmese!"  
"Copak jsem se někdy zmýlil?" zeptal se ten pitomec docela jemně.  
Greg prudce vydechl. Možná by ho měl jednoduše praštit a odejít, ale... měl pravdu. _Sherlock Holmes měl vždycky pravdu_. Nemýlil se s jeho nevěrnou manželkou, s tou z forenzního ani s žádnou jinou. Dokonce i hostesku v kantýně okomentoval stroze nepřejícným: _Tahle stoprocentně není ta pravá_. Greg s ní nestačil ani hupsnout do postele, protože se ukázalo, že nechtěla děti. Ani manželství, když už byl u toho. Fotbal jí připadal směšný, neměla ráda pivo a nechápala jeho cynický smysl humor.  
"Fajn," vzdal se podrážděně. "Co teda navrhuješ? Mám vzít telefon a naplánovat rande s tvým bráchou? Protože mě pošle do háje. Slušně - jako vždycky."  
Sherlock si ho přezíravě změřil a odvrátil se zpátky ke svému křeslu. "To nebude nutné. Je na cestě sem."  
"ZEŠÍLELS?!"  
"Poslal jsem urgentní zprávu zhruba před hodinou. Když uvážím provoz centrem Londýna v půl dvanácté a čas, který potřebuje k organizaci lidí v době své nepřítomnosti, hádám, že tady bude za patnáct minut a třicet sedm sekund."  
"Ty parchante."  
"Třicet devět, pokud se rozhodne srovnat klepátko dole na dveřích."  
"Já prostě nevěřím, žes to udělal..."  
"Raději tomu věř. Bude mile překvapen, že jsi tady. Čaj?"  
Čiré, nefalšované zoufalství, které přinutilo Grega promnout zarostlou bradu a nevěřícně třeštit oči, začalo pozvolna ustupovat návalu rostoucí paniky. Nebyl připravený na vztah. Žil sám už několik let a neměl z toho radost, ale _nebyl připravený na vztah_. Tady nešlo o Sherlockovy předpovědi, to rozvod ho změnil. Manželství, které trvalo směšně krátce, stačilo znehodnotit jeho vlastní integritu. Udělalo z něj mrzáka, který v podstatě nedůvěřoval lidem, protože automaticky očekával, že to skončí blbě.  
_Nakonec bude vždycky někdo zraněn..._  
"Sherlocku, tohle nemůžu- Ne s ním."  
Ve svých vzpomínkách viděl Mycrofta pod umělým světlem zářivek, které příšerně kontrastovaly s hlubokými stíny v pobledlé tváři. Jeho křehké elegantní prsty se nápadně chvěly a pokoušely se zakrýt velikého Holmese před světem. Protože se styděl. Styděl se tak strašlivě moc, že Greg, který už za svou praxi v NSY potkal nejrůznější varianty lidské provinilosti, měl co dělat, aby _tuhle_ rozchodil. Zoufale si přál nějak pomoct. Přistoupit k ambulanci a využít volné chvíle k tomu, aby zapředl hovor. Na jazyku ho tlačila stovka humorných variant, kterými by začal. Odejmul z těch sklíčených ramen tíhu odpovědnosti a povzbudil je, utěšil. Chránil, hýčkal. Miloval. Cloumalo to s ním jako s puberťákem - to nutkání, o kterém dodneška myslel, že by ho měl správně cítit jen ke své manželce (ať tou šťastnou bude kterákoliv). Jenomže strach a pochybnosti byly hlasitější. A než se nedál, byla ta příležitost pryč. Promarněná jako posvátný slib manželský. Anthea odvezla Mycrofta domů a Greg se teprve o několik dní později, od Sherlocka, dozvěděl, k čemu _přesně_ toho dne v Sherrinfordu došlo.  
Měl se o Mycrofta postarat, přesně jak slíbil. Měl ho vzít k sobě. Do bezpečí.  
"Bojím se, že to podělám," připustil Sherlockově upřenému pohledu. "Nechci zas investovat čas a energii do předem prohranýho boje." Každá rozepře, kterou s manželkou měli, končívala jejím zoufalým útěkem do koupelny, kde se zamkla a hlasitě neříkala. Gregovi to rvalo srdce - tím spíš, že neměl dovoleno vstoupit a ulevit jí. _Nejvíc ze všeho mi pomůže, když mě konečně necháš bejt_ , říkala. "A víš co? Jo, jsem pořádnej kus vola. Žena mě opustila z dobrejch důvodů. S tím druhým chlápkem si rozuměli o půlku víc než se mnou za celý tři roky a jedenáct měsíců, co jsme vesle pošoustávali. Ježiš, vždyť jsme se štěkali jak psi už od prvního rande! Proč jsem si jí vůbec bral, nevíš?" Rozhodil rukama a zlostně mrknul po Sherlockovi, jako by to byl on, kdo mohl kvalifikovaně odpovědět. "Neustále jsem dřel v práci, prý neměla dostatek pozornosti. Nemiloval jsem ji dost. A já bych jí dal cokoliv. COKOLIV! A ona furt, že je manželství o kompromisech. Chceš něco vědět?" Zase slyšel sám sebe nadávat a křičet a pokoj mu byl malý; neustále narážel na nějaký posraný kusy nábytku, zatímco kroužil kolem dokola. Ulevil si kopnutím do Johnova křesla. "JÁ NESNÁŠÍM KOMPROMISY! Co je to za hovadinu, založit vztah dvou lidí na kompromisech? Neměl bys žít s člověkem, s kterým především nemusíš neustále bojovat? Hele, nedívej se na mě tak. Mám dost věčnejch ústupků a podkuřování. Dosáhl jsem určitýho věku a postavení a rozhodně vím, jak by moje manželství mělo vypadat. Jo, chápu. Zní to šíleně, že bych se znovu a DOBROVOLNĚ oženil. Chtěl jsem děti a takový ty normální věci, víš? Barák, strom a teplý večeře. KSAKRU! Tři děti by byly vážně moc fajn. Byl bych náhodou super táta. ALE VŠECHNO JSEM TO PROJEBAL! A tvůj bratr- TVŮJ BRATR!"  
"Můj bratr se natolik obává vlastního selhání, že raději zůstává v izolaci." Prohlásil rezolutně Sherlock. "Znám ho lépe než kdokoli jiný. Může tvrdit opak, ale citově strádá. Zamiloval se velmi dávno - hluboce, pateticky a nešťastně jak to má rád - do člověka v mém blízkém okruhu, což jaksi komplikuje situaci."  
Greg sklesle odfrknul. "Dovedeš si představit, kdybychom já a on... my dva... spolu...?" Zbledl.  
"Vidíš," poznamenal Sherlock jízlivě, "už o tom začínáš uvažovat."  
Vchodové dveře bouchly a dojem, že začal tuhnout a podlaha se pod ním prolamuje, ještě zesílil. Po schodech se rozeběhla splašená dvojice bot.  
"Sherlocku!"  
Mycroft vpadl do místnosti a sotva popadal dech. Kabát mu seděl na ramenou poněkud šejdrem a svůj deštník zapomněl bůhvíkde. Příliš brzy pochopil, že ho vlákali pod falešnou záminkou a Greg jen bezmocně sledoval, jak se vyděšená starostlivost o bratrovo zdraví přepnula do polohy zahořklé zklamanosti. Bylo mu z toho špatně.  
"Můžeš mi vysvětlit-" nadechl se Mycroft k očividně dlouhému proslovu, ale pak zachytil Grega, který se přiblížil na jeho vkus možná až příliš blízko, a cosi kliklo podruhé.  
"Mycrofte! Jsi tady o téměř- Lestrade, kolik je hodin? Ty svoje jsem nešťastnou shodnou okolností utopil."  
"Dva vykřičníky," zdůraznil starší z bratrů ostentativně. Pustil se zárubní a srovnal oblek, ale pocuchané nervy uhladit nedokázal. Greg nemusel zvládnout metodu dedukční, aby poznal, jak náročné pro Mycrofta bylo zachovat si vznešenost v emočně vypjaté situaci. "Napsal jsi, že potřebuješ pomoc a nechal jsi tam dva vykřičníky. Co jsme si říkali o pravidlech užívání interpunkčních znamének, Sherlocku? Méně než jeden, více než dva? Takže, milý bratříčku, kvůli čemu spěchám přes půlku Londýna tentokrát? A prosím, neříkej, že potřebuješ nové hodinky. Zrovna-"  
"Ale dost už, Mycrofte!" zarazil ho Sherlock netrpělivě. "Měl bys mi poděkovat. Zcela určitě mi poděkuješ. Uchránil jsem tě dalšího otřesného předstírání v nudné společnosti lady Smallwoodové. Mimochodem, už byla spravena o tom, že doufá zbytečně?"  
"Bratře můj," Mycroftův hlas významně zakolísal, když pozvedl bradu a rty roztáhl v nehezkém úsměvu. "Nemyslím, že by ti do toho cokoliv bylo."  
"Naopak! Kdo jiný než rodina dohlédne na tvé blahorodí?"  
"Je tohle nutné, Sherlocku?" Greg utnul roztržku ještě dřív, než mohla zbourat celou Baker Street, zase, a obrátil se zpátky na Mycrofta. "Je to moje vina, pane Holmesi, omlouvám se. Zavolal vás kvůli mě, což... se mi rozhodl oznámit teprve před chvilkou."  
Šedé oči Mycrofta Holmese napřed zacílily rovnou do středu Gregova zorného pole, krátce na to jimi prolétlo pochopení a náznak trpkosti, ale celá ta smršť se vytratila dřív, než mohl být čímkoli usvědčen. Zbyl jen chlad. Odměřený. Vzdálený jako starej bráchův kámoš, kterému nepošlete pohled k Vánocům, protože trucujete a nemáte Vánoce rádi. Grega to neskutečně žralo. Zatnul čelist a najednou tam stál, s rukama zkříženýma na hrudi a chlapácky rozkročenej. Hezky pěkně si počká, to policajti uměj, dokud se maska toho velšskýho snoba neutrhne a nespadne pryč. Což ho nakonec přimělo zauvažovat nad tím, jestli v něm Mycroft taky někdy zkusil číst a jestli vůbec chápal, co živilo Gregovu snahu pečovat a chránit a jestli ji alespoň trochu sdílel. _Aspoň trošičku, ty jedna zatracená Ledová královno?_  
Slabé zachvění řas, které neuniklo detektivově bystrému oku, odvádělo myšlenky někam docela jinam; k promarněným příležitostem, které se možná ještě nestačily vyčerpat. Nutkání popadnout a nepustit bylo zpátky ohromnou silou, a kdyby se Sherlock nepřipomněl, Greg...  
"Jak řekl, pomáhám tady Gavinovi s jedním rozvleklým případem a napadlo mě, že bys k tomu rád taky něco dodal, brácho."  
"Pro všechno na světě!" Mycroft tentokrát neuhlídal intonaci, která vylítla nepříjemně vysoko. "Jeho jméno je _Gregory_. Zkus si to po těch jedenácti letech _konečně_ zapamatovat!"  
A bylo to. Greg nepotřeboval slyšet horečnatá ujištění anebo srdceryvná doznání, najednou prostě _věděl_ , že to mělo cenu riskovat.  
"Kašli na něj, Mycrofte, dělá to schválně." Patrný důraz na jméno a nezdvořilé rozkazování přitáhly pozornost staršího bratra zpátky, jak správně předpokládal. Greg se snažil předstírat, že o nic nejde a pohlédl na hodinky. "Mám asi posledních deset minut. Oběd nestíhám, ale můžem zajít na kafe. Co říkáš? Jen my dva. Hezky v klidu. Věř mi, bylo by to nejkrásnějších deset minut za hodně dlouhou dobu."  
Byl si jistý, že kdyby Mycroft svíral deštník, bouchnul by teď s největší pravděpodobností o zem, i tak zůstával politikův roztřesený dech nejhlasitějším zvukem v místnosti.  
"Ach, já totiž-" Mycroft si neuroticky promnul spánek, něco zcela zjevně narušovalo jeho soustředění. "Šálek kávy bych uvítal, inspektore, děkuji."  
"Je to Greg," odvětil Greg. Přímo před ním se právě odehrávala bitva vnitřních rozporů, kterou moc dobře poznával. Nabídka byla posouzena s matematickou přesností a schválena, jenom výsledek zůstával velkou neznámou. Pokud měly nevyřčené pochybnosti vůbec nějaký pevný základ, přehlušil je sotva postřehnutelný smích odněkud z hlouby Sherlockova křesla.  
Parchant jeden. Ale dobrý člověk.  
_Dobrý bratr._  
"Nebude příliš troufalé," vzchopil se Mycroft jako na povel, "nějak se vám revanžovat za neodpustitelné chování mého bratra?"  
"No, sice dělaj na rohu NSY dobrý kafe, ale kdybys měl chuť unést mě kamkoliv jinam, ideálně na zbytek života, vůbec bych se nezlobil."  
Mycroft potlačil zvuk nemálo podobný nervóznímu zachichotání. Prostor mezi Gregem a dveřmi mu byl evidentně těsný jako i kravata, za jejíž uzel maličko zatáhl.  
"Uvidím, co se dá dělat, inspektore- Gregu," opáčil a nesměle udržoval jejich pohled.  
_Inspektor Greg._ Řečeno s neuvěřitelnou měkkostí. _Doprdele._  
Odkašlal si, aby odstranil knedlík v krku.  
"Tak půjdem? Až po tobě," ukázal směrem z bytu a žaludek mu citelně poklesl, když sledoval, jak ho Mycroft zcela podvědomě poslechl jen aby vzápětí zastavil, položil ruku na zábradlí a pomalu, s předzvěstí hrozícího neštěstí, se k němu obrátil. Mimo dohled svého bratra, neviděn a neslyšen nikým kromě Grega, podal upřímné svědectví o tom, že ten přísný a ostražitý muž, kterým se snažil být, ve skutečnosti toužil po troše něhy, v níž se neodvažoval doufat se stejnou zarputilostí, s jakou mu ji Greg hodlal dát.  
Pod těma fascinujícíma, chytrýma očima namáhavě polkl. Rozhodl se začít novou kapitolu svého života, ale tentokrát nebyl jediný, kdo vsadil celý svůj svět. Některé závazky měly nepředstavitelnou hodnotu a stálo zato o ně pečovat. Počkat si na ně. Přetrpět nějaké to nepohodlí, možná i samotu.  
"Myslím, že tě miluju," zamumlal Greg bezhlesně, aby porozuměl jedině Mycroft, který se na oplátku zatvářil tak nějak přemožen, až to bylo dojemné.  
Greg sáhl po klice a naposledy pohlédl na Sherlocka, který jako jediný působil zdánlivě nezúčastněně.  
"Zavolám ti během dneška. Kvůli tomu případu. Očekávám rozuzlení."  
"A co ty čtyři mrtvoly? Jsou Vánoce."  
Greg to zvážil. Dlouze. "Hrozí nějaká další vražda během téhle hodiny?"  
"Pravděpodobně ne, ale u psychopatů nikdy nevíš."  
"Fajn," pokýval nad tím Greg hlavou. "Protože si jdu užít Vánoce." Dodal a zavřel za sebou dveře.

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za přečtení.  
> Kontaktovat mě můžete na holycherryblossomwizard@gmail.com


End file.
